


The Heist

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Insert Fluff Here [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shoplifting, Shopping Malls, Trouble, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack meets a cute guy at the mall who he gets in trouble with.





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> You guys like bad boy Mark? How about bad boy Jack? Why not both???

He knew what was going on as soon as the guy entered the store. Raven black hair kept under a red beanie, dark wash jeans topped off by a grey long sleeved shirt with writing that Jack couldn't see from this far. He flashed Jack a soft smile, and he nearly melted.

 

Jack himself was wearing all black, so he wondered how the guy even saw him mixed in with everything else. His blue eyes followed the mysterious cutie through the store as he touched each and every item like a curator, examining which one would be best to steal. 

 

Every now and then, he'd look up at Jack a smile, and Jack would smile back.

 

Then it happened. His hands settled around a black and red checkered flannel, and his eyes positively lit up.

 

It was like he was falling in love for the first time, or getting laid for the first time. Whichever excited him more.

 

He looks up at Jack, then glances at the cashier, then back and Jack, winking.

 

Jack grinned and nearly giggled, sashaying over to the counter with some random item to ask a question, though he was sure he was just a distraction.

 

"Hi, so, I was just wondering if you had any more of these on back order, this one has a rip in it?"

 

"Oh! Sure, of course, can I just see the shirt?"

 

Jack hands the shirt over as the cashier types it into her scanner, then he looks back at the mystery guy, nodding.

 

He nods back, and it's almost like a secret code, because he pulls the tag off the flannel and slips it off it's hanger.

 

"It says that we are actually discontinuing this shirt, did you see something else you liked?"

 

"Ah....no not really, tell you what, I'll just get that!"

 

"Um, oh, okay. Sir?" She calls out to the mystery guy, who looks up with half lidded eyes and smiles. "Do you need any help?"

 

"No thank you." Comes the deep bravado of his voice, and the cashier seems to buy it, shrugging and turning back to her register. 

 

They thought they'd had it made...that is, until  _another_ employee approached mystery guy. "Sir, are you planning on buying that shirt?"

 

Panicked, he looks to Jack for solace, and Jack does the only thing he can think of doing.

 

He snatches his shirt too, and runs.

 

He can hear the rumbling laughter of the mystery guy behind him as they make a beeline for the front door, ignoring the calls behind them to come back. 

 

"We can make it!" Jack yells.

 

"Go, go!" The mystery guy yells, but they were too late, and the entrance was already blocked off by security guards, and there was nowhere else to go. "Fuck!"

 

"Goddammit!" Jack giggles, and they both drop their shirts, holding up their hands.

 

The security guards escort them to a holding spot, placing them next to each other and locking them in.

 

Flushed and tired, mystery guy looks over at Jack and grins. "What's your name, cutie?"

 

"Ah, it's, um, Jack. What's yers?"

 

"Mark. Thanks by the way. That's the most fun I've had in weeks."

 

Jack chuckles, nodding. "Same here."

 

They passed the time with idle conversation until the guards announced their parents were there and they were free to go. Jack reached into his pocket, smiling as he grabbed Mark's arm and pressed his sharpie against it, writing his number under his shirt and pulling the sleeve down. "What's this?"

 

"Call me." Jack smiles, winking.

 

And of course, Mark smiled back.


End file.
